Ultraman Belial
was a very powerful Ultra Warrior, until greed overcame him and he tried to steal the Plasma Spark. After his failure, he was banished, and was then cursed by Reiblood, causing him to be transformed into an Ultra Reionyx. His first assault against the Land of Light ended in failure and he was sealed away by Ultraman King. He attacked a second time after being freed years later, but was eventually stopped by Ultraman Zero. He was revived as Kaiser Belial and led an empire of conquest against the universe, to which he was sealed by Zero. Unfortunately, he was freed and fought against Zero one last time, only to be defeated by Zero's Shining Form. He presumably survived but has yet to attempt anything more. *Arc Belial subtitle: *Kaiser Darkness subtitle: History Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie The Beginning In ancient times, Ultraman Belial was a great Ultra Warrior, and a comrade of Ultraman Ken. The two fought together in the great Ultra War against Alien Empera who impressed Belial with his power. Afterwards when Ken was elevated to the position of the Space Garrison's Supreme Commander and not him, Belial was consumed mentally by his hurt pride, and decided to siphon energy from the Plasma Spark to obtain more power. When he had the chance, he went to the Plasma Spark Tower, and was about to grab the Plasma Spark's core, but the light emanating from it was too strong for him to resist, he started screaming in agony and pain because of the light's power, the Space Garrison captured him, and he was exiled from the Land of Light, for such an act was against the planet's highest safety regulations, meaning that Belial had threatened the entire planet for his pride. He eventually landed on a planet similar to the moon, where Alien Reiblood appeared to him as an astral projection, Belial asked who he was and after proclaiming himself the one that ruled over the universe, the wicked creature forcibly merged with Belial. After the union was finished, and both became one, Belial had become pure evil, Reiblood gave him the Giga Battle Nizer, and with his army of 100 monsters attacked the Land of Light for revenge. All the while he was receiving orders from Reiblood to destroy the Ultras once and for all. Defeating Zoffy, and Mother of Ultra, after dueling with Father of Ultra and defeated him, Ultraman King appeared, making it clear that Belial dishonored the Land of Light, and sealed him away in the core of the newly formed space prison which became the moon of the Land of Light. Ultraman King then sealed the Giga Battle Nizer in the Valley of Flames. and for some twenty thousand years, the land of light was at peace. , Ultraman Ace and Ultraman 80.]] Many years later he was freed by an Alien Zarab who gave him back his Giga Battle Nizer in hopes of the two forming an alliance. Instead, Belial betrayed and killed Zarab and is attacked by Ultraman Taro and a group of Ultra Warriors. Defeating all save Taro, the two fell towards the Land of Light. Standing up to reveal a defeated Taro, he began to attack the other Ultramen. While fighting and defeating almost all of the Ultra heroes, he went inside the Plasma Spark Tower, defeating the last wave of heroes and started to fight Father of Ultra. During the fight Father of Ultra was initially defeating Belial, but Belial attacked him with the Giga Battle Nizer on the scar he gained when he fought with Alien Emperor, hurting him and defeated him, later Mother of Ultra attacked him but Belial withstood her attacks and violently defeated her as well. Belial was about to kill both Ken and Marie, but when he fired his beam, Ultraman Taro appeared and risked his life to save his parents. Belial didn't kill them, but he took away the Plasma Spark, leaving the Planet dark, and every Ultra being (but Ultraman, Ultraseven and Mebius) were left helplessly frozen, with only a bit of light being saved by Taro. Belial then flew off to the Monster Graveyard. Battle at The Monster Graveyard Ultraman Belial arrived at the Monster Graveyard, where he used the Plasma Spark to revive his entire army of monsters (Alien Shaplay, Dorako, Bemstar, Saramandora, Black King, Mukadender,Frogos (B), Gromite, Angross, Zoa Muruchi, Eleking, Banpira, Gan-Q, Alien Metron, King Guesra, Twin Tail, Magular, Antlar, Alien Zetton, Nurse, Alien Babarue, Alien Magma, Alien Nackle, Dada, Lunaticks, Jasyuline, Nova, Doragory, Alien Baltan, Gomess, King Silvergon, King Goldras, Roberuga II, Cherubim, Hoe, Pressure, Alien Reflect, Arigera, Birdon, Red King, Galberos, Arstron, King Pandon, Verokron, Sadola, Super Alien Hipporito, Telesdon, Vakishim, Alien Temperor, Gudon, Alien Valky, Fire Golza, Alien Guts, King Joe Black, Zetton, and Tyrant). However, Ultraman, Ultraseven, Rei and Mebius arrived at the scene. Belial was surprised to see the Ultra Brothers, but he was more surprised when he saw Rei. After Rei explained who he was, Belial told him that they were brothers, and they both should unite and rule the universe as they wish, but Rei denied his request, and Belial somewhat angry, released all his hundred monsters, and the Ultras started fighting against his army, while Belial was watching over the Plasma Spark. Eventually Belial attacked all the Ultras with an electric beam form his Giga Battle Nizer, weakening them. Belial turned to Rei and told him to unleash his true power, Belial gathered his dark reiyonix energy in his hand, and after slapping away Reimon, the young Reiyonix was consumed by the darkness of Reiblood, and entered Burst Mode changing Gomora as well. The Ultramen started to fight Gomora, but Gomora used the Super Oscillating Wave at Seven, weakening him a lot. At a certain point during the battle, ZAP SPACY arrives with Ultraman Dyna, and Belial starts to fight with Dyna. Belial fought Dyna, and eventually tossed him away, and ordered all monsters to attack. Belial shot a beam that would kill all of ZAP SPACY, angry that they had freed Rei from the darkness, Seven ran and gave his life to save the humans, and before he fell, he sent his Eye Slugger towards the planet where his son was training, and fell unconscious. The Last Hope The battle raged on, with the monsters almost winning, a strong Emerium Ray came from the sky, killing hordes of monsters, and a being surrounded by light grabbed Seven and carried him to a safe zone. Seven told him that he has all grown up, and apparently died. Responding to Belial's question, the Ultra, filled with anger at the death of his father, revealed himself to be Ultraman Zero and proceeded to finish of the remaining monsters easily. He started to fight Belial, disarming him and throwing away his Giga Battle Nizer, leaving Belial in a weakened state, and defeated him, throwing him to the lake of fire in the Graveyard. However, a earthquake occurred, and the souls of the monsters and Belial became one: Beryudora, a huge monster made of a fusion of all the monsters and Belial. Victory and Revival The Ultras started fighting him, and after Zero was chosen by the light and given him a new weapon, he went directly, supported by the Ultra Brothers, and slashed Belial with the Twin Zero Sword and defeated him. Belial declared he would return and Zero responded that he would be waiting. Belial vanished and the monster exploded, finishing Belial's reign of terror. Sometime later, on a huge rock located in an unknown region of space, Belial's corpse was seen, apparently dead, but his eye suddenly lit up with light, proving that Belial wasn't dead yet. Ultraman Zero: The Revenge of Belial In this film, Belial returned as his alias Galactic Emperor Kaiser Belial, forming Belial Galactic Empire and controlling a new army of robotic solders with his two new allies, Darkgone and Iaron. He conquered the world Esmeralda in another universe and injected Negative Reiblood energy into its protector, Mirror Knight. With the planet's massive supply of emeralds, which have the ability to be converted into raw energy, Belial planned to use them for his conquest of the universe, starting by destroying the Land of Light. Belial eventually clashes with Ultraman Zero and later fled to absorb the mass quantities of emeralds he had harvested from Esmeralda (as well as possibly the rest of the universe,) converting it into pure raw energy as a last ditch effort to kill Ultraman Zero and his friends. With his new more massive body, Arch Belial tried to crush Ultraman Zero in his hand while shrugging off Mirror Knight and Jean-bot with ease. Fortunately, Glen Fire reappeared and rescued Ultraman Zero from Arch Belial's grasp, while bringing with him fleets of ships from planets that Belial's forces had ravaged before. Arch Belial however refused to let Zero and his friends win and so attempted to destroy Esmeralda with his Arc Deathcium Beam, forcing the team to create a massive shield to stop the beam from destroying the planet, which successfully managed to exhaust Ultraman Zero to the point of death. However with the hopes of everyone whom was battling against Belial's forces praying for Zero's success, Zero was revived by Ultraman Noa and thus empowered into become Ultimate Zero. Arch Belial was no match for Ultimate Zero's near-omnipotent power and was defeated by Zero's "Final Ultimate Zero" attack impaling him through the chest, breaking his color timer and sealed, trapping the crystal for good. Ultra Zero Fight Belial was sealed by the attack from Ultimate Zero, and for some time as Ultimate Force Zero mopped up the remains of his former empire. He was cast into the Monster Graveyard and at some point in time he encountered and merged with the Armored Darkness armor gaining its power and was resurrected. He then gathered several powerful aliens, whose species were great rivals to his people and formed the Darkness Five for the sole purpose of destroying Ultimate Force Zero. When the leader, Amored Mefilas, fought Zero in the monster's graveyard, he was eventually beaten and called on him. Belial appeared fully armored but removed his helmet, to Zero's shock showing that he was still alive. Zero attacked Belial with his Ultra Lance but the strength of Armored Darkness was too much for him and Belial kicked him away. Belial landed near where Zero had crashed and proceeded to mock him just before he went into StrongCorona mode. Zero planted a punch straight into Belial's face but the dark Ultra withstood even that. The two battle as Pigmon and Alien Mephilas watched, showing that his strength rivaled even Zero's red form. Belial leapt up into the air and fired a powerful dark energy blast from his trident which Zero countered with his Garnet Buster. Belial again taunted Zero as he was forced to return to his normal form. Undeterred, Zero clad the Ultimate Aegis and went into Ultimate form as he charged Belial. Belial countered by throwing his trident, but Zero simply knocked it away. The two landed and Belial drew his sword and the two engaged in an epic sword battle that caused a vortex to form around them. Eventually Belial was outmatched and Zero plunged his sword into his chest. As his body shattered it was revealed how Belial had survived his last encounter with Zero, he informs him about it destroyed his seal and disguised himself as Kaiser Darkness. He then used his Reionyx powers to possess Zero's body, thus taking it over. Zero was quickly overcome by the energies and flew back to the main universe landing outside Might Anaheim base where Ultimate Force Zero and the Darkness Five still fought. Everyone paused their battle to look at the newcomer and Belial/Zero did nothing until Jean-nine called out Zero's name. It was then he let out an attack at the young robot but Jean-bot pushed him out of the way taking the attack and was left scattered on the ground. The attack continued onward to destroy the Ultimate Force's headquarters. As it fell Belial/Zero declared "I am Zero but not Zero, I am now Zero Darkness!" After taunting them and revealing to them his presence in Zero's body, Belial watch as Zero's remaining friends charged him but the evil Ultra performed a high spin like maneuver and knocked all three face first into the ground. After destroying Mirror Knight's mirror Belial found himself grabbed from behind. The mirror warrior spoke of how Zero once freed him from the darkness on the Mirror Planet and as his body began to radiate intense light his intentions were clear, purge Belial from Zero. However, the dark one would have none of that and fired another energy slash straight into Mirror Knight's face. As Glen Fire caught the dying mirror warrior, Jean-nine attacked Belial. The young bot attempted to get through to him but it was all for naught as Belial used the Dark Twin Shot and cut the young bot in half. Seeing that he was the only one of his friends left Glen Fire roared with determination as his body was enveloped in a fiery aura, ready to face his last friend. However, all of Glen Fire's punches had no effect on Zero Darkness. Instead, Zero Darkness manages to land a cross slash to the hero's back, killing him. Belial later contacts Zero. He then laughs at Zero for being unable to save his friends. Belial then leaves Zero, leaving Zero standing like a statue alone because his Color Timer stopped. Zero Darkness then invites the remaining Darkness Five's members and Tyrant to conquer the universe. When Zero Darkness and the others walks, Pigmon stands in front of them to stop them. However, Zero Darkness laughs at how a small creature could stop him. Zero Darkness then charges Dark Powers to his fist and ready to kill Pigmon. However, at last moment, Zero Darkness is stopped. Zero Darkness feels strange on the inside his body. Belial's hand was grabbed by Zero to prevent Belial from killing Pigmon. No matter how hard Belial tried to release, he is still grabbed by Zero. Zero then flies up with Belial into the sky, much to Belial's shock. Belial is even shocked at seeing Zero transforming into Shining Ultraman Zero. When Belial tries to attack Zero, he blown off easily by Zero's new powers. Zero then uses Shining Emerium Slash to greatly injure Belial. However, Belial's injuries faded and the two prepared to fight over possession of Zero's body and ultimately the fate of the universe. Unlike before, Belial was at a complete disadvantage. Zero then grew to massive heights and grabbed Belial who could only attempt to flee in vain. In the real world, Zero Darkness (Belial) began to have seizures as golden particles flew out of his color timer. The dark Ultra fell to his knees and in an explosion of golden light, Belial is defeated yet again. However that was not all that happened to the young Ultra, Zero took on Shining Form in real life and performed Shining Star Drive to revive his friends. Belial's specter was seemingly cast back into the afterlife. However, it was later revealed that the Shining Star Drive didn't just revive Ultimate Force Zero but Belial as well, who stood up in the same place Zero fought Alien Bat Gurashie. Belial then mocked Zero about bringing him to the past. With the Darkness Five with him, he declared he would surpass Zero's power and rule the universe. Ultraman Retsuden . With the help of Beacon, Belial and the other members of the Darkness Five invade and hijack the 100th episode of the series, and Belial begins to introduce the monsters which make up Beryudora. However, Belial became very upset because they only could only introduce thirteen out of the hundred monsters due to the time constraints of the show and begins to rampage. In episode 103, Belial, along with the Darkness Five, tell their biographies about their kind invading the Earth, and once again use Beacon to hijack the episode. Ultraman Ginga S Movie Showdown! The 10 Ultra Warriors! Although Belial himself doesn't physically appear, Etelgar created an version of him, alongside Dark Mephisto, Five King, Alien Sran, Alien Empera and Dark Lugiel. He fights Ultraman Zero, but is defeated by Zero after he assumes his Shining Mode and uses the Wide Shot and Dual Zero Sluggers on him. Ultraman Orb Belial reappeared on the series Ultraman Orb as an Ultra Fusion Card owned by Alien Mefilas Don Nostra, who planned to use it as an "ultimate last resort". The card was taken by Jugglus Juggler after he assassinated Don Nostra. Along with the six King Demon Beasts, they unsealed Zoffy's seal to release Maga-Orochi. The Ultra Fusion Cards were later retrieved by Princess Tamayura, who gives them to Gai Kurenai as a countermeasure on Maga-Orochi. Gai attempted to use the new cards, but Belial kept rejecting him until the King Demon Beast broke the princess' barrier, seemingly killing her in the process. Because of Gai's anger at the princess' demise, Belial finally accepted him and allowed the transformation into the new form: Thunder Breaster. With this form, Ultraman Orb single-handedly defeated the King Demon Beast and avenged the princess. Profile As an Ultraman fused with Alien Reiblood, Belial is extremely powerful and manipulative. His defining personality traits are his greed and pride--he is selfish enough to murder anyone that tries to rule beside him. He is able to defeat an army of Ultras without much effort and only Ultraman King and Zero have been able to defeat him. Although Father of Ultra staggered Belial before he was hit in his wound. With the Giga Battle Nizer, he is able to control an army of monsters and channel his energy into attacks. Using Reiblood energy through his claws, Belial can inject this energy into lifeforms and make them into his servants. He is shown capable of monstrous transformations such as Beryudora and Arch Belial by absorbing monsters and mediums like the Emeralds of Esmeralda. Stats *'Height': 55 m *'Weight': 60,000 t (66,000 t while wearing a cape) *'Flight speed': Unknown *'Time Limit': Unlimited *'Age': 150,000 years old or older Body features *'Eyes': Unlike other Ultras, Belial has orange eyes. His eyes are also uniquely shaped compared to other Ultras. *'Sideburns': Due to being also as old as Father of Ultra, Belial had sideburns, they do not appear to still be present or they may not be as noticable after his change. *'Color Timer': Belial has a color timer like the other Ultras, however his is now purple, most likely due to his Reionyx energies. In Arch form, his color timer ranges from purple to a pale green color. * : Belial's finger tips have been replaced by extendible claws, he can use them to inject his Reionyx energy into others and gain control over them, which he first did to Rei, then to Mirror Knight. He later attempted to do the same to Ultraman Zero during their second battle. When extended his claws proved able to counter the Zero Sluggers and created shock waves of energy similar to them. His claws can also counter the average Ultra Beam. *'Ultra Armor': Belial's armor after his change became much stronger, now able to withstand the intense energies of the Plasma Spark where as before the artificial star burned him. Whether his is affected by cold weather or has a time limit in Earth like conditions is unknown. *'Scar': After Zero first defeated Belial, he was left with a scar over his right eye as a result of the Plasma Spark Slash. The scar remained until his resurrection, whereupon it faded away. Forms , also known as , when he was one of the greatest fighters in the Land of Light not much else is known about him during that time. He was considered to be something like Taro and Zero in his time, a young powerful warrior with great potential. Abilities *'Ultra Powers': It can be assumed that Belial possessed all the standard powers of an Ultra but from dialogue in the Ultra Galaxy movie one can assume they were much greater than the typical Ultra warrior. Despite his transformation it is only natural that he still possesses these abilities, albeit in Reiblood forms. It has also been stated that Belial was a comrade of Ultraman Ken in the great Ultra War and a contender for the rank of Supreme Commander. Techniques * : It can be assumed that Belial knew this attack. This version of Belial frequently appears in Stage Shows, and often fights alongside other good Ultras, and is sometimes even shown fighting against his Reionyx form. - Reionyx= - Kaiser= - Unrobed= }} }} Belial's Reionyx form, after his merger with Alien Reiblood. In this form, Belial gained greater strength, such that only Ultraman King could have stopped him in the past. Based on both movie appearances, Belial seems to be able to emit massive amounts of minus energy, causing monsters to become very violent. This is due to his anger and feelings of betrayal after he was exiled from the Land of Light. Later, Ultraman Belial adopted the title . Kaiser Belial is now shown with a red blood cape and also has a scar made by Ultraman Zero. Although not truly a new form, Belial doesn't have the Giga Battle Nizer anymore and is now shown with new powerful techniques that don't use Giga Battle Nizer, instead he relies on his natural abilities. Belial's claws are also noticeably longer and are now red instead of black. Abilities *'Dark Ultra Powers': Belial obviously has the powers of an Ultraman (even if they were dark versions of conventional ones). However, his are much stronger because of his age, experience and augmentation by Reionyx energies. **'Absorption':Belial is capable of absorbing medium of emeralds and monsters by releasing minus energies from his body or mouth.With this,Belial is capable of taking gigantic monstrous transformation such as Beruyuoda or Arch Belial. *'Reiyonix Powers': After his merger with Alien Rayblood, Belial gained greater power and non-Ultra abilities. *'Claws': Belial's new claws are a direct result of his transformation. See below for more information. **'Shielding':With his claws,Belial is capable of deflecting or blocking attacks such as an average Ultra Beam and even Zero's Ultra Kick Tactics. *'Spirit Form': Like Rayblood and Kate before him, Belial was able to exist in a spirit form after his physical death. **'Possession': He could possess other beings when in his spirit form. He was able to possess Armored Darkness and later Ultraman Zero before he was thrown out by the young Ultra's new powers. Belial absorption .jpg|Absorption Belial (Eteldummy).png|Claws Be.jpg|Shielding Ultimate Zero got by Belial's trap.jpg|Possession Weapons * : Belial is armed with the Giga Battle Nizer, a very powerful Battle Nizer that could control a hundred monsters at once. The Giga Battle Nizer also provides most of Belial's attacks, such as: ** : An energy bullet. ** : A scythe blade-shaped beam. ** : A lightning bolt. ** : An energy whip. ** : According to resources, this technique has Belial "inhale" his enemies into the Giga Battle Nizer, empowering it enough to release multiple Geno Thunder attacks far and wide. This technique was not used in the movie. **'Deflection': By spinning the Giga Battle Nizer, Belial can deflect beams such as Zoffy's M87 Ray. He can deflect it by simply destroying the beam, seen used on Ultraman's Specium Ray. **'Beam Reverse':Belial can hold a combine beam for a while and push it back to them with the Giga Battle Nizer.Used to deflect 80,Ace and Jack Combo Beam back to them,wounded them severely. Imagejdjdjdjdjdkdkdkdskslslss.jpg|Giga Battle Nizer Imageuhhhiu kikuyu,him,j.jpg|Belial Shot Mageshsh.jpg|Belial Death Scythe Imagtjuhjyhtnthne.jpg|Belial Whip Uymumyumummuuimage.jpg|Belial Geno Thunder Belial 2993888.jpg|Deflection Htjhymnuthtmutmumtmujtuimage.jpg|Beam Reverse Techniques Specials * : A dark version of the Specium Ray used by crossing his arms in an +-shape, augmented with Reiyonix energy giving it the appearance of black particles and red electricity instead of the look of the normal beam. * : Using his claws, Belial can inject energy into a target known as a , corrupting their mind and thus brainwashing the victim into turning into his servant. In a certain stageshow, this attack can also revert beings back to their previous evil forms. Seen used on Reimon, but properly shown on Mirror Knight and Lidorias (stageshow). ** : When his claws are extended, Kaiser Belial can create Red Crescent shaped shockwaves that can increase physical attacks that involve his claws. Image dark.speci.png.jpg|Deathcium Ray Belial Claws.jpg|Kaiser Belial Claws Thhhhhhimage.jpg|Belial Virus Zero Slugger Attack.jpg|Kaiser Belial Ripper Physical *'Spinning Attack (Name Unknown)': Belial can fly and spin at high speeds into a ball to drill a hole. *'Shockwave Kick': A powerful kick. Weaknesses The weakness of the Giga Battle Nizer is that it can be controlled by a single Battle Nizer which in turn can take control the monsters. This is shown when Rei used his Battle Nizer to paralyze Beryudora giving Zero an opening. - Beryudora= Beryudora Beryudora is a chimera produced by fusing 226 monsters. Belial also fused himself with Beryudora, forming the monster's brain, but acted separately, controlling the monsters with his Giga Battle Nizer. Beryudora nearly beat the Ultras down, but Rei used his own Battle Nizer to react with the Giga Battle Nizer to make the Monsters act on their own, stunning Beryudora and preventing it from attacking. Zero and the other Ultras were then able to defeat Beryudora, but Belial escaped. Stats *'Height': 4000 m *'Weight': Immeasurable *'Home Planet': Monster Graveyard Abilities *'Multiple Monster Powers': The monsters that make up Beryudora can each function individually and use their powers. Evevjfhveh.jpg|Multiple Monster Powers Techniques * : The multiple monsters that make up Beryudora's body can fire powerful yellow lasers from their eyes. Beryudora Rain of Fire.png|Beryudora Inferno - Arch= Arch Belial is a Kaiju form that Ultraman Belial takes in his battle against Ultraman Zero by absorbing large quantities of Esmereldan Emeralds. By far one of Belial's most powerful forms, Arch Belial is one of the largest Kaiju in existence, able to grip Zero in his closed hand. Arch Belial fought well, but was eventually defeated by Zero, Mirror Knight and Jean-bot. *Subtitle: Stats *'Height': 300 m *'Weight': 300,000 t *'Origin': Malebrandes Techniques Special * : Belial fires a more powerful version of his Deathcium Ray from his mouth, which is powerful enough to destroy an entire planet. Arc Deathcium Ray.jpg|Arc Deathcium Ray Physical * : Belial uses his claws for close combat. **'Power Draining': Belial was able to cause Ultraman Zero to loose energy by grabbing at his Color Timer with his claws. It seemed to have been done using his knowledge of Ultra Anatomy. Arc Death Claw.jpg|Arc Death Claw Power Draining 2.jpg|Power Draining - Kaiser Darkness= Kaiser Darkness Belial Belial's armored form that appears in Ultra Zero Fight. Merging with the suit and Belial was brought back after sealed at the hands of Ultraman Zero. At first Zero believed that Belial was simply wearing the suit of armor but it was eventually revealed when Belial destroys the seal then used new Reionyx powers to possess the Armor Darkness' armor. Stats *'Height': 62 m *'Weight': 39,000 t *'Origin': Unknown Body Features *'Armor': Because of his strong Armor, Belial is resistant to many basic physical and projectile attacks. He withstood a punch to the face from StrongCorona mode Zero with little trouble. Abilities *'Armored Darkness Powers': Belial most likely possesses all the powers of Armored Darkness' suit of armor *'Possession': After Belial is defeated and destroys his seal, he was able to leave Armored Darkness and fuse with opponents, effectively possessing them. He used this technique to fuse with Zero and become Zero Darkness. *'Strength': With little trouble Kaiser Belial was able to not only match StrongCorona mode Zero's strength but also over power him. *'Flight': Unlike the original Armored Darkness, Belial is able to fly freely about thanks to his own innate Ultra powers. Ultimate Zero got by Belial's trap.jpg|Possession Flight 003.jpg|Flight Weapons * : Belial is equipped with a 3-pronged spear, which in theory should possess the same abilities as it would with Armored Darkness. After acquiring it, Belial could charge it with powerful bolts of electricity to make his blows more deadly as they shocked his opponents. * : Armored Darkness' sword, which is almost as powerful as Zero's Ultimate Sword. High quality pic 2.jpg|Darkness Trident imagehgguhghvgughuhguu qua.jpg|Darkness Broad Techniques * : Belial's trident can fire a very powerful red and black beam of energy from it, similar to that of Alien Emperor's dark beam of the same name. ** : Belial is capable of shooting a more powerful version of the Rezolium Ray, which can kill most beings in one hit. Its head is a ball of dark energy fired with dark bolts of electricity. It is seemingly equal in power to Zero's Garnet Buster. Giga Rezolium Ray.jpg|Giga Rezolium Ray - Zero Darkness= Zero Darkness is the form of Belial in Zero's body. This is considered as Belial's strongest form, as it is a fusion of Belial himself and his powerful rival: Ultraman Zero. Stats *'Height': 49 m *'Weight': 35,000 t Abilities *'Dark Ultra Powers': Zero Darkness displayed frightening dark Ultra powers such as when he took out Jean-bot and Might Anaheim base in one attack. He clearly possesses all of Zero's natural gifts but they have been augmented by Belial's dark Reiyonix energies. Techniques Special *'Deathcium Shot': Zero Darkness, with a flick of his hand, created a crescent shaped burst of energy that not only took down Jean-bot in one hit, but also destroyed Ultimate Force Zero's base. When he does this technique, the corrupted Ultimate Brace shines dark energy for a moment implying it may be the source of the attack. *'Dark Light Bullets': An unnamed technique that was first used to destroy Mirror Knight's mirror illusions. *'Dark Zero Twin Shoot': Belial used a purple version of Zero's Twin Shot to cut Jean-nine in half. *'Dark Zero Ripper': An unnamed technique that was used on Glen Fire, it used the Dark Zero Sluggers. How he did this was by slashing the the opponent with a blink of an eye which also tearing their flesh. *'Dark Energy Burst': An unknown attack he attempted to use. It is possibly the Deathcium Shot charging. Zero Dark use the same attack to Mirror Knight.jpg|Deathcium Shot Dmsmimage.jpg|Dark Light Bullets Zero Darkness use Dark Twin Shot to Jean-nine.jpg|Dark Zero Twin Shoot Glenfire's body from back injuried.jpg|Dark Zero Ripper While killing Pigmon....jpg|Dark Energy Burst Physical *'Dark High Spin': Like the original Ultraman, Zero Darkness can spin his body at high speeds, he did this to counter Jean-Nine, Glenfire and Mirror Knight knocking them before they could react. *'Dark Zero Slugger': While he possessed Zero's body, Belial had control over the Zero Sluggers. Instead of their green aura they glowed purple. *'Dark Ultimate Bracelet': Belial had a dark version of the Ultimate Bracelet that glowed every time he used his energy slash attack. It is unknown if he can use it to take on Zero's other forms. *'Other powers of Zero': After Belial possessed Zero's body, it is assumed that he possessed all the powers of Ultraman Zero but obviously in dark forms. Zero Darkness Dark High Spin.png|Dark High Spin Zero Darkness Dark Ultra Brace.png|Dark Ultra Brace - Cyber= Cyber Ultraman Belial Stats *Height: 55 m *Weight: 60,000 t *Origin: Xio Headquarters *Cyber Power: TBA }} Trivia *Belial is named after one of the seven princes of Hell. **The name Belial is also a synonym used for Satan, which means corrupted gain. *Belial shares a few similarities with Dark Zagi, both are extremely powerful beings, have had their own servants, and both have ultimate forms that bear a resemblance to kaiju. Also they are both the only Ultras with Cyber Kaiju forms. *Belial's design motive is that of a shark while his body coloring is inspired by lava. *Belial is the first and so far the only evil Ultra to originate from the Land of Light in the Showa universe. *Kaizer, which means Emperor, is from the original Latin pronunciation of Ceaser. (Sea-Sar being the English pronunciation) *Two of Belial's Forms can be considered the largest and most powerful kaiju since most kaiju are the same size as the Ultras while his forms are big enough to hold Ultras in his hands. *Ultraman Belial is also a Reionyx, since he is a fusion between Alien Reiblood and himself. This has been stated by himself when he called Rei his 'brother'. *Belial is the fourth Ultra that fused with another Ultra. He is also the first Evil Ultra to fuse with another Ultra. *Unlike other Ultra's when Belial speaks his mouth opens, it is not very wide and easily missed. This has happens less often than before. *Currently, Belial is the Dark Ultra that holds the record of most forms, at six. *So far, Belial is the only Dark Ultra to be resurrected. *Belial is one of the only Ultras that can change themseves into a kaiju (the other is Kamila), being the first male. *Belial is one of the few Ultras that breaks the fourth wall and communicates with viewers. *In one of the more recent stage shows, Belial joined forces with Alien Empera and Juda *Belial is one of the few Ultras to not be confirmed to have fought in the Dark Spark War. *Alongside Ultraman Zearth, Belial is one of the only Ultras to have been shown opening his mouth, but unlike Zearth, he does this all the time when speaking. In Arch form, he also opens his mouth to fire his Deathcium Beam. *Arch Belial's original name was originally going to be called "Tyrant Belial". This was probably changed to avoid confusion with Tyrant. *Originally, Arch Belial's design was intended to be more humanoid, or even robotic. However it was ultimately stuck with a monster design. Ironically, Arch Belial's costume was rather hard to maintain and was incredibly fragile during filming due to the costume being created behind schedule. A balloon is often used in Stage Shows to represent this form. *Arc Belial seems to be based on Dark Lucifer, a scrapped monster form of Dark Zagi. *Arch Belial's appearance is similar to SpaceGodzilla and Destoroyah. *Belial is the fifth character to use the power of Armored Darkness. However, he is the third to keep the armor under his control. The first two were Alien Empera and Alien Reiblood. He is also the first Ultra to control it (he wore the armor after Ultraman Hikari and Ultraseven, who both fell under it's control). *Belial's possession of Zero was theorized to be possible because of the nature of Ultras. The Ultra Armor (mainly refers to the skin but also include the inner body of an Ultra) holds their inner light essence which weakens in Earth like environments. Since Belial was sealed before he broke the seal and used Armored Darkness in place of his Ultra Armor, even changing the head, until he forcibly transferred it into Zero's body. *When Zero expelled Belial from his body, he was simply a spectral mass of dark energy that formed his upper body, showing that he has new Reionyx powers to possessing first Armored Darkness and then Zero. *Belial's possession of Zero is a reverse of a classic Ultra trope, starting with the first Ultraman. It is where an Ultra merges with a deceased person bringing them back to life. In Belial's case, he merged with a living person to bring himself back to life. *Tyrant never appeared alongside Belial and the other four members of the Darkness Five in Ultraman Retsuden original till episode 103. *The reason why Belial and other four members of the Darkness Five 'invaded' Ultraman Retsuden Episode 100 because it was the 100th episode of Ultraman Retsuden and Zero was supposed to be in that episode. *Despite being said to revive 100 monsters, in the Ultra Galaxy film Belial actually revived only 56 monsters. But it is still possible that in his first invasion on Land of Light he revived 100 monsters. Quotes * "Im Back!" -Belial to the residents of the Land of Light- * "Revive! Monsters!" -Belial reviving monsters at the Monster Graveyard- * "Amusing." -Belial defeating Father of Ultra and Ultraman Taro- Category:Ultras Category:Villains Category:Reionyx Category:Fusions Category:Evil Ultras Category:Ultraman Type Ultras Category:Antagonists Category:Ultras with a Normal Crest Category:Movie Ultras Category:Movie Villains Category:Kaiju Category:Ultra Zero Fight Kaiju Category:The Darkness Five Category:Ultras from Land of Light Category:Belial's Army Category:Beryudora's Face Category:Kaiju That Defeated Ultramen Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultra Zero Fight Category:Revived Characters Category:Ultra Zero Fight Characters Category:Chimera Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy